Discord and Chaos
by Smexi Kare Bare
Summary: This title will come to make sense way later in the story. Karen and her friends have had great ties with each other. Slowly these ties seem to unravel themselves. Read to find out how. Rated T for language and sexual themes. May become M.
1. Prologue: Sealed Chakra

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Well, except for the one named Karen. That would be my own rp character I use myself. The other characters are my friend's rp characters. Yes, they may be from shows and not act as the characters from that certain show. Please bear with me on this one._

_Hello, everyone! This is Kare-san. This was my first ever story that I dedicated myself too. If ya happen to find any problems with it let me know. Because currently I don't have anything that has grammar check downloaded to my comp. So, I am forced to use the measly little WordPad. Don't get me wrong, I love it, I get to upload stories with it. I just am not sure all the time with my grammar in my sentences. Enjoy._

* * *

I stood in a stance I very well knew. I breathed very lightly to help keep my concentration. Oh wait, I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Karen. I am pleased to meet you. I stood there still breathing lightly. The wind blew and I heard the rustle of some nearby trees. My eyes then concentrated on the opponent in front of my. Surprisingly enough I have two different eye colors. My left eye was brown, and my right eye was green. I then pulled a hand up through my hair, which was brown with blonde highlight. After that I pulled back into my stance. The opponent in front of me was a female ninja. She had a pale complexion and short black hair. Her eyes were an eerie platinum color. She had a ninja headband around her neck. She was wearing tan coat on with white fur at the bottom of it. She had two markings on each should of a yellow circle with some red markings in it. She was also wearing a pair of blue pants that were cut to her calves. On her right leg was some bandages wrapped around her knee, and a kunai pouch strapped over that. She studied me, and then said something to me.

"Hello, my name is Hinata. Good luck to you." She then smiled sweetly at me, and pulled into a stance. I then nodded slightly, and looked over to the sidelines. There was the host of the exams that were currently being held. He was a tall figure that stood there. He had a fiery head of red hair. He had a Japanese symbol on his forehead, and his hair was out of the way to see it. He had dark eyes, and what seemed as eye liner around his eyes. He was wearing completely dark clothing. On his shirt there was a white part that seemed as if it was a breast plate. Then the shirt was strapped shut with some brown straps. The rest of it hung down and was opened. It was like a male kimono only clipped shut at the top. He was also wearing black pants that had some brown straps wrapped around his legs. On his back was a huge gourd that was full of sand. This person later became known as Gaara. Gaara raised his arm up, and then brought it back down quietly. That was the signal that the battle had started. I didn't waste any time. I ran up to Hinata, and began throwing fists and punches to her. She would block every single one, but I still attempted to make a hit. She then disappeared in a puff of smoke. I stopped throwing punches and stood there. I heard a sound of feet landing behind me. While I turned around Hinata shouted out something.

"Byakugan! There, now I can see all of your chakra vital points." Veins pulsed inside of Hinata's eyes and on the side of her head. I watched in awe, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Since I can see your chakra vitals, I shall just seal your chakra." She said with a slight smirk. I looked at her still confused, but I decided I shouldn't let her get near me. Hinata ran at me and threw a punch at me. Before she even made impact I tripped backwards. She stumbled slightly, and I twirled sending a kick to Hinata's legs. I made impact, but then a puff of smoke came up. I saw a log fall down and hit the ground.

"Substitution jutsu, a very nice move." I said to myself, as I disappeared. I appeared into a tree, and saw Hinata appear out on the battlefield. I did some hand signs, and said.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Two clones appeared next to me in the tree. Then the three of us jumped into the air, and landed on the ground. We all ran towards Hinata, and began throwing punches at her. She deflected all of my punches, but my clones got a few hits in. She then focused her attention to the clones, and hit both of them, sending them into a cloud of smoke. Hinata then jumped over me and said.

"Eight Trigrams, sixty-four palms." She then busted out some hard punches on me. I could feel that she was hitting all of my vitals. It was if I was a rag doll. I was then flung across the battlefield, and slid a couple of feet away from Hinata. I then leaned up and looked over to Hinata. I didn't get many hits in on her, but she now had the advantage. I stood up and felt my knees wobble. I then shuck myself and regained my composure. I pulled back into a stance. I then ran towards Hinata again, throwing some more punches at her. She continued to block them, and I changed up my routine a bit. She was a bit surprised, and that's when I took my chance. I threw a punch towards her face, and it made contact. She slid back, and then did a back flip. She landed and rubbed her cheek slightly, and smirked. She then rushed me, and I tried to block her maneuvers. I blocked a few, but she then hit me in my gut. Before she made contact I tried to use substitution, but I had forgot that my chakra was sealed. So, I flew back on my back. I pushed myself up panting slightly. A girl from the crowd stood up. She had red bangs and brown hair. She was wearing all black clothing as well. She then shouted out to me.

"Karen, just give in, you can't even use your chakra now." The girl yelled out to me. This was one of my dear friends. Her name was Kaira. I smirked slightly, and stood up and pulled into a stance again. I heard a few gasps out in the crowd, and it was most likely because I kept going on. I then ran towards Hinata, and continued what I started. I threw punch after punch. I then decided to throw in a kick as well. She wasn't expecting the kick, and I hit her on her right side. I continued throwing punches, and she continued blocking. Then somehow it switched up, and Hinata began attacking. I continued to try and block her, but fatigue started to hit me. I slowed down, and couldn't block all of Hinata's moves. I began getting hit to many times, and the final hit was an uppercut to my jaw. I flew up into the air, and then slammed onto the ground. Blood slowly trickled down my mouth. I then slowly stood up again, and pulled into a fighting stance still. But then I looked over to Gaara.

"I give." I said softly as I looked back over to Hinata. Slowly my vision blurred, and I stumbled over, and hit the ground. Everything went dark, and Hinata ran over to me. So, that means, I was still but only a chuunin. Some of my great friends were higher ranked than I. That didn't hold any of us back. We had as much fun as anyone else. When we fought or sparred we gave it our all. I slowly found some of us fading away. It made me feel insecure. My friends helped me push my way through this. This time though, I am unsure if I can get out of this problem.

* * *

_Sneak Peak of Ch. 1: I was panting frantically..._

_It isn't much, sorry. Don't want to give away everything about Chapter One. I hope ya'll liked the prologue. I didn't spend much time on it obviously. I hope ya wish to keep reading after ya read this work of art. Review?_


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Blackened Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Well, except for the one named Karen. That would be my own rp character I use myself. The other characters are my friend's rp characters. Yes, they may be from shows and not act as the characters from that certain show. Please bear with me on this one._

_Hello, everyone! This is Kare-san. This was my first ever story that I dedicated myself too. If ya happen to find any problems with it let me know. Because currently I don't have anything that has grammar check downloaded to my comp. So, I am forced to use the measly little WordPad. Don't get me wrong, I love it, I get to upload stories with it. I just am not sure all the time with my grammar in my sentences. Enjoy._

* * *

The sky was darker than normal this morning. I had been running for a very long time, and had finally reached a field. The field had overgrown grass that was up to my hips. My fingertips were slightly toching the overgrown blades, and it felt like a little strange to be tickled by grass. Since I had been running for a long time, I was panting frantically. My long brown hair was pulled back, and a strand of blonde hair hung over my face. I then kneeled down in the overgrown grass, but I already knew they had me surrounded. I listened to the grass crunching around me, then there was silence. I finally began to breath normally again. I slipped my fan off my back very slowly, and then slowly opened it. I pulled out a kunai from my pouch and began playing with it. I then tucked the kunai back into my pouch and listened again. I could hear breathing coming from all around me. I listened even closer, and heard one little crunch of grass. That is when I quickly stood up, and spun around. While I was spinning with my fan, I noticed something about these people. They were all covered in black, and wore black hoods as well. The people were also built very muscular, and very tall. I could easily tell that all of them were men. I let my fan go, and it flew towards one of the enemies ahead of me. The person had a shocked expression on his face. He then was ripped apart by the fan. It spun around killing the rest of the enemies. The slain bodies fell to the ground, blood spewing around. My fan flew back to me, and I caught it skidding back. I closed the fan, and slung it back over my shoulder. I let out a sigh,

"That was easy, too easy actually." just as I said that, more enemies jumped out of no where. They all encircled me again.

"Ugh, I knew it." I said as I pulled the blonde strand over my hair. The three of the people that were standing in front of me then ran towards me. I pulled into a stance and then they started throwing punches at me. I began deflecting the attacks, and then two enemies from behind me ran at me.The two behind me grabbed my arms, and held them tightly. The three in front of me finally started getting hits on me. I then picked myself up, and began kicking the three that were in front of me. The one on the right, I kicked in the chest, and he backflipped backwards. I then kicked the one on the left in his stomach, and he backflipped backwards as well. The middle one tried to punch me, but I began deflecting his hits with my legs. I then sent a kick into the man's jaw. He flew up, and the he began falling towards the ground. I began charging my chakra within my feet. I aimed a kick into his right side, and he went flying. When I made impact on his side, I felt his right rib crack. The two people holding onto me elbowed me in both shoulders and then let me go. I stumbled forward, and held onto one of my shoulders. Then all of the people encircled around me charged me. I disappeared before any of them could reach me. They looked around trying to find me. I then appeared high into the air.In my hand was a light blue bow of charka. I had my hand gripped around the bow, and slowly an arrow appeared in my hand that was chakra as well.

"Hey, up here!" I shouted as I strung the arrow into the bow. The people looked up at me in confusion. I then let go of the arrow, and the bow disappeared. The arrow flew down towards the enemies that were below me. I slowly fell down towards them. The arrow split into five arrows, and then continued on. Four of the arrows landed into four of the men's chests, while the fifth one hit into the ground. As soon as the arrows made impact, they exploded. I continued falling towards the ground, and watched as peices of the people flew up above me.

"Ewwie..." I said, as I landed on the ground that now had a small indent from the explosion. I heard some of the peices fall and hit the ground. I then wiped my hands off. I slowly walked away from the mess I had made. The wind began to blow lightly. In the bushes, a ways behind me, there was someone hiding. They watched as I slowly walked away. A small poof was sounded as they disappeared. I heard a noise, and looked around. The wind began to blow harder, so I thought it was just the rustle of the leaves. I continued walking towards the direction village, my hair blowing in the wind. I pulled out a kunai. and twirled it. I looked up at the sky and dark ominous clouds moving in.

"I knew a storm was coming in." I said. Then I heard thunder off somewhere as I continued walking. The wind began to blow harder, and it began to lightly rain. I started off at a slow run, but then I became a blur. I ran through the field swiftly, and then came to a bunch of trees. I jumped up into the trees, and continued to jump from tree to tree. I could hear the rain pattering off of the leaves of the trees. I jumped from tree to tree still, but then I noticed an opening. I jumped off of one last tree, and came out into the opening, seeing a hill in front of me. It was raining a little harder now, and I began running up the hill. I finally came up to the top of the hill. I stopped there and looked down at the village that was at the bottom. I then began to run down the hill. The rain was now coming down even harder than before. My hair was still flying in the wind as I ran down the hill.I finally reached the bottom of the hill and was close to the village. I sprinted over to the village, and stopped in front of the entrance to the village.

* * *

_Sneak Peak of Ch. 2: Two Anbu looked me over..._

_Sneak Peak Author's Note: I love teasing ya'll. I think I am just gonna keep posting short sneak peaks. xD Hope ya'll liked Chapter One. I try to do my best. Review?_


End file.
